Royal Pilots: Age of the Swan
by Twisted-Soul123
Summary: What if Princess Tutu wasn't based in the realm of fantasy, but in the world of science fiction? How would the story be different? How would the characters interact? Here is my interpretation of what would happen, if Tutu had been put in another genre.
1. Epilogue

Once upon a time there was a man who died. The man's work was the creating and altering of mechanical wonders. But he could not defy death. The last creations he was working on was a pair of humanoid androids; the Prinz model, designed for steadfast defense, and the Rabe model designed for brutal offense. They were meant to become the newest pilots in the Royal Mobile Suit Army. But now it seems as if they shall be eternally unfinished, locked away in his laboratory.

"I'm sick and tired of this! Are we not able to function? Are we not perfect in every way? Why should we not break free and lead the army against our enemies?" cried the Rabe model.

"I'm sick and tired of this as well, but we must remain here. We are still unfinished, and we do not know what that means. Nor do we know the extent of our powers. It would be fool hearty to leave and to put lives at risk!" cried the Prinz model in return.

However, not heeding the words, the Rabe model escaped from their metal prison, thus the Prinz model pursued the insatiable creation.

In the end, the Prinz took out it's own H.E.A.R.T. and sealed it's counterpart away using a forbidden tactic.

Just then, a murmur came from somewhere.

"This is great!" said the old man who was supposed to have died.

---

_Author's Note_

Definitely one of the weirdest combos I've thought of; Princess Tutu meets Mobil Suits/Gaint Robots. We'll see how the public responds.

***H**ardwired **E**motion **A**nd **R**ecovery **T**echnology*


	2. Eyes of Gold Tears of Oil

A heavy fog wafted over the lake, making it a hazardous area for anyone who wandered there, though no one ever did. It was a cursed place they said, where radioactivity slowly corrupted the earth and the smog was a poisonous fume. No birds or creatures resided there, leaving the forest eerily silent and confirming the many rumors. Even if they weren't true, the woods surrounding the lake were a maze of discolored trees and shrubs with no way to tell which path you just came from. And the fog was always there; always obscuring your sight; always hiding away the sun; always blocking out hope. A forsaken place.

Yet, there were two who treaded upon the lake's shores ignorant of the dangers their home was said to have. One appeared to be a young man no older than seventeen; snow white hair that looked more like feathers than locks of hair. Unblemished and pale, he seemed perfect. Too perfect. Every move he made--even to brush a strand from his gentle face--was graceful and precise. Light as he was, the ghost like boy easily faded into the fog, save for his striking golden eyes. Framed by long, black lashes, his wide eyes would shine through the mist; a beacon of light in the endless array of grey.

The second of the pair was quite unlike the first. It's form was that of a young teenage girl, though she was obviously not human. Someone with great skill had built her, and perhaps at one point she had been lovely. But time and the elements had eroded away her metallic shine, leaving her quite a mess to behold. She was rusty in several places, her joints squeaking and groaning whenever she bent them. Where limbs had broken off makeshift repairs had been done, and though they held the poor thing together, they only added to her unfortunate appearance. Everywhere she went an orchestra of strange noises followed her.

_Squeak! Clank! Klunk! Squeak! Clank! Klunk!_

Surprisingly, the little robot was not discouraged by this, instead turning it into a delightful song that she sang as she marched along the lake's edge. Sometimes she would kneel by the water to view her own reflection and make funny faces or primp what little was left of her red hair. Or what could be described as hair. But most times, she would simply watch the boy as he trekked around the lake, or even wandered out on top of it's shimmering waters. The first time she had seen him do this, the girl had been amazed, wanting to do it herself. Unfortunately she discovered that walking on water was not in her bag of tricks; **sinking** however seemed to be her speciality. It had taken her three days to clamber out of the water and by that time she was rusted in places she didn't know she had!

Still, the misadventure did not deter the rusted child from continuing her vigilant watch of the one other person in the woods. He never seemed to notice her though, even as she squeaked, klunked, and clanked her way around the shores. It was as if he was blind and deaf to her and the things she did. She had seen him avoid trees and move things out of his way so she couldn't figure out how she was so different. But what bothered her the most was how lonely he looked; his eyes, though bright and beautiful were empty and unresponsive. If he did have emotions, they were locked away deep inside where he could no longer reach them.

At first, the little android tried to talk to him, hoping to see some emotion spark in his golden eyes, but these attempts failed. He would merely wander off or stare ahead blankly. He didn't even laugh at her world famous--in her opinion--duck impression! Still, she did find some comfort in being able to talk to someone besides herself. Even if that someone was unresponsive and would wander off in the middle of her sentence. Beggars can't be choosers, she supposed. So, whenever she felt the need to speak, the creaking girl would find the pale boy and prattle on about whatever first came to mind. It didn't have to be important and it rarely was. Most of her topics were obvious ones such as, "Boy, it sure is foggy out here!" or "Wow, the water is really clear, huh?" or "Wanna see me do a trick?" after which she would attempt something outrageous, only to fall on her face. The boy wouldn't bat an eye at any of these, even when she quacked frantically to get a laugh from him. As time went on though, he started to actually look at the girl, though it was impossible to tell if he recognized her as an actual being. Even so, just having him look at her caused her to become quite flustered, though she couldn't figure out why. Otherwise though, everything remained the same for them. He was still pristine and distant; she was still awkward and rusted.

Time held little meaning to either of them; the sky always being a dull grey, there was no way to tell when it was day or night. And because the girl was not human, she did not need sleep nor food. Sometimes losing track of her silent friend, she wasn't sure if he ate or rested himself. Brushing it aside, she didn't trouble herself with it; she had a much bigger dilemma on her mind; what if she could never get her companion to smile? What if he would only ever stare right through her? Those thoughts, the longer the two of them were together, troubled her more and more. What had started out as a simple desire to make him smile now turned into a need; something that if she did not do, would be unbearable. She may not have had a human heart, but there was still a heavy sadness within her chest that threatened to break her into pieces.

One day, as she sat on the shore in deep thought, she spotted him wander out from the mist, staring over her head without expression. Seeing him standing there, perfect in every way, yet hollow within, caused such a swell of emotion that she had never felt before, that she could not contain it. A thick black liquid oozed from her eyes, blurring her vision terribly. As it spilled down her face, she pressed it into her misshapen knees, clutching herself tightly.

"Why..." she sobbed, "...why...why doesn't he ever smile..."

At the sound of someone kneels beside her, the crying girl raised her head. Facing the perfect being, practically glowing in the dim light, with her now oil stained face she let out a strangled cry.

"Why...don't you smile..? What happened...that you can never be happy...?"

Thinking of how he did not feel joy and never laughed or cared for anything, a fresh stream of hot tears poured down her face, accompanied with choked sobs. Without a word the young boy reached out a hand, and gently wiped away the dark oil from her cheeks. Startled by his touch, her head snapped up, and she stared at him in wonder. There was something in his eyes just then; something that proved there was emotion underneath it all. She was sure of it! But before she could react, it vanished.

Standing up effortlessly, the pale boy gazed down at his constant companion a moment, then turned and glided out onto the lake. Looking after him, the young girl felt a fire within her, that overpowered the sadness; a fire that blazed with passion, reinvigorating her original goal. _I know I saw something in his eyes! I just know I did!_ Scrambling up, she clenched her fists enthusiastically, or at least as much as she could without breaking a rusted finger off.

"I am going to give you your smile back, Prince!" she cried, her tears forgotten though they were still fresh on her crumbling cheeks. The name she had given him seemed to tumble from her mouth without thought, yet it somehow felt appropriate; even if she would be the one rescuing him. Her Prince, as he now was to her, did not respond to her declaration, instead slowly disappearing into the fog. Still gazing after him, her hands dropped to her sides and her eyes softened sadly. Adding quietly to herself, "Even...if I am only a rusted hunk of metal..."

"Well, well! You care for him don't you?"

A voice suddenly echoed through out the woods. Letting out a yelp that sounded more like a quack, the little robot looked around frantically. She hadn't heard another voice in so long, she scarcely remembered that anyone could sound different from herself. And of all the voices, she had to get the one with a creepy drawl to it. Gulping, she stuttered, "W-what?!"

"A little D.U.C.K. like you," the man's voice cooed.

The sky went black, startling her even more. Peering in to the blackness on shaking legs, she hoped her Prince was safe from the scary voice; but how did one protect themselves from a voice? She wasn't sure, but she wished she knew more than anything right then. And what was he calling her? A duck?? _I do a good impression...b-but... _Turning her head, she was met with a pair of large, wild looking eyes that glowed a devilish orange. Frozen in place, she stared in terror as an upside down grin appeared above the frightening orbs. And then the rest of his face faded into view, though seeing him whole did nothing to ease her fears. If anything it only made them worse. In a delayed reaction, she let out a terrified shriek, flailing backwards. And all went black.

___

**Author's Note:** Awrighty then! First real chapter is up! Phew...let me know how this is! The rest of the story will have much more dialogue in it; it's just hard when only one of the characters speak. Anyways, lemme know what you think!!


End file.
